Differences and Similarities
by Sensen Sakurako
Summary: After So YiJeong/YiJung announced his love for GaEul, it was expected that women would be jealous. But what if their jealousy goes too far and almost kills GaEul?


_They were in love and no one could say otherwise. His heart was taken by her and hers was captured by him. As she stood in the crowds of the art exhibit at the finest museum in Korea, she felt her heart leap with joy as her soulmate announced his love for her. _

_"She is the woman that I love and will cherish for the rest of my life, Chu GaEul," he said as he finished his speech. There were loud groans from the audience but all in all, YiJeong's speech was given a standing ovation and loud applause. _

_As he walked off the stage to mingle with a few guests, he felt smooth arms slip around his waist. Looking down he saw the one he was looking for among the entire crowd. "I missed you," he said as he cupped her face in his hands and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, completely ignoring the fact that women all around were hissing and groaning and staring daggers out of jealousy. _

_"Sunbae, we can't do this right now, people are watching," GaEul pulled down his hands from her face. "You've got hundreds of... guests." She added, looking around at the luxuriously dressed women eying her harshly. _

_GaEul couldn't understand how someone like So YiJeong would ever choose a common country bumpkin such as herself over beautiful as well as alluring women. But she didn't complain for he was hers now and she would hold him in her grasp forever. _

_"Come on," she said as she looped her arm around his. "We'll face this together."_

* * *

><p><span>Chu GaEul<span>

It had only been a week since the art exhibit and GaEul was going through what seemed like hundreds of years of misery. As she walked down the streets she was greeted with heart-stopping glares. Her mailbox was filled with hate letters and death threats. Female magazine editors would rant about her in their articles. She was all over the news, in every channel. First it was YiJeong's speech then their little kiss after he'd gotten off the stage.

Even so, no matter what she was feeling inside, GaEul held her head high. She wasn't going to let jealous whores get to her and she wasn't going to allow them to get to her relationship either.

* * *

><p><span>So YiJeong <span>

"Man, I can't believe it!" WooBin exclaimed as he gave his best friend a mighty pat on the back. "You've finally settled down for one woman eh, So YiJeong?"

YiJeong smiled as he thought of his innocent girl. Her twinkling eyes, pouty lips, and silky hair were only a few of the millions of things he loved about her.

"Which reminds me," he said as he pulled out his phone from his jacket. "I have to call her."

He went to WooBin's room, a place private where he could say lovely things to his girl without being mocked with.

He was only dialing her number and he was already getting butterflies. Something made him extremely happy when he would hear, "Annyeonghaseyo?" from the other line.

But the phone rang and continued to ring until the little message you would hear stating that the other person was unavailable.

YiJeong suddenly became worried. He would normally call her at this hour to ask how she was and she would always answer. What was going on?

He looked at the clock that read, "4:30" and began to pace around the room. He called her a few more times but there wasn't an answer and he paced around the room some more.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Yo, you okay?" It was WooBin.

"Not really, I've been trying to call GaEul and she hasn't answered. Normally she'd answer by the first or second call.

"Maybe your phone's not working. Here, I'll call her."

WooBin got out his phone and began to dial.

* * *

><p><span>Chu GaEul<span>

GaEul checked her watch. It was already 4:05. YiJeong would call her soon. The last of her students had already been picked up. Their mothers were friendly and obviously married and this was the first time in days that she had seen a woman smile at her because she was with YiJeong. She graded a few papers, cleaned up a bit, then packed up to go to the studio.

She checked her watch again. **4:30**. Her phone began to ring. She dug in her purse and in her pockets but she just couldn't seem to find it.

Ten minutes later, she headed out the doors and as she turned the corner, she bumped into a tall and slim person. At the same time, she'd found her phone in her back pocket and had already pushed the answer button. She looked up to see a face thickly covered in make up glaring down at her. She also noticed that it was not one, but three women surrounding her and blocking her path.

"Excuse me," GaEul said as she ducked her head down and tried to push through them. The women didn't move out of her way or budge. They just continued to glare, eyes glinting with pure jealousy.

"You think you're so cool now that you're with YiJeong huh?" the woman on the right said.

"You're just a wannabe county girl who's using him for money," the woman on the left remarked.

"A lot of us are trying to figure out a way to get rid of you. They voted mine as the best idea." the middle woman smirked as she pulled out a gun from her purse.

* * *

><p><span>So YiJeong<span>

"She answered. Hello? Hello GaEul?" WooBin called into the phone. He pushed the phone on speaker so that he and YiJeong could speak to her together.

They suddenly heard something that surprised them.

_"Excuse me," _It was GaEul's voice. A few seconds later, they heard another voice.

_You think you're so cool now that you're with YiJeong huh?" _

YiJeong's eyes widened. That voice was extremely familiar.

_"You're just a wannabe county girl who's using him for money,_" a different voice said.

A low and seductive voice came straight after saying, "_A lot of us are trying to figure out a way to get rid of you. They voted mine as the best idea."_

All three voices were of a woman's and were familiar to YiJeong.

After wards, they heard a loud click and then a deafening sound. WooBin knew what it was right away. "She's been shot," he said."I'll find a way to trace this call immediately you go tell the others. We're going to need a lot of help.

Before WooBin could leave the room with the cellphone in hand, they heard GaEul's voice. "Sunbae, help. Please." Her voice was breaking. "GaEul? GaEul-ah! Where are you?" WooBin asked frantically. "At the corner of the school I teach at." Her voice was weaker and there was a loud moan. YiJeong couldn't stand to hear GaEul in pain. "There's so much blood. Please hurry," and then she hung up.

* * *

><p><span>Chu GaEul<span>

The pain was worse than she imagined. There was blood everywhere. All over her hands. All over her clothes. She was glad she'd pushed the button before the attack or else she would've died there.

She couldn't move, it hurt too much. It felt like a millennium had before she could hear the loud engines of the F4. "GaEul!" JanDi screamed. She could hear their footsteps as they ran over to her. Her eyes closed but she forced herself to open them. She couldn't die now. Definitely not now.

She felt warm hands slide them selves under and around her. It was YiJeong. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry."

GaEul grabbed YiJeong's hand and held it tightly, ignoring the searing pain that came with the movement. "The ambulance is coming. I called them over as we were driving." It was WooBin.

Suddenly, she felt soft hands push down on her stomach, on the place where she got shot. She was in so much pain. She buried her face in YiJeong's chest.

* * *

><p><span>So YiJeong<span>

"The ambulance is coming. I called them over as we were driving," WooBin said as he looked at GaEul.

YiJeong could feel GaEul's hand taking hold of his. It was wet with blood.

JiHoo came over and applied pressure on the wound. GaEul cried out in pain and looked away. The blood was getting all over their clothes now as they supported her. Even JunPyo didn't mind getting his clothes soaking red in GaEul's blood. They were all here for her.

YiJeong felt GaEul's grip on him weaken and he held her hand even tighter.


End file.
